


My Huntress, My Wife

by MadamPresident13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Lady Dimitrescu - Freeform, OC is a gay disaster, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPresident13/pseuds/MadamPresident13
Summary: Capriana Nicolescu was a huntress, leading a very simple life. She was just a huntress, or so she thought. Her life changes forever when she meets Lady Dimitrescu and her daughters. Her simple life is simple no more.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 61





	My Huntress, My Wife

Romania

A tall brunette is walking through the woods. Dressed in solid black and face obscured, the woman is carrying a bow and a knife sheathed in her pocket, with a quiver of arrows on her back. It seems this woman is hunting for food; checking the traps which are placed purposefully through the forest. 

She is unfortunately without luck, as every trap has been empty, and it is nearly dark. The woman ducks under a branch and while busy resetting the trap, feels a pair of eyes on her. Turning around, the woman spots a young buck. With a grin and precise movements, the woman slowly moves her bow up and takes aim. The woman readies herself for the shot, slowly adjusting her position when she feels a branch snap under her foot.

“Fuck.” She says as the deer runs off.

Relentless, cold and hungry, the woman follows the deer, eventually moving off the path she has made over the years.

Little does she know; she is the one running into a trap…

As she makes her way through the woods, she eventually comes to a clearing with a small pond. The young buck is drinking, and she takes aim once more, this time checking for twigs and leaves. The woman lets the string go, and as the buck falls, she hears a faint buzzing from behind her.

The woman turns around to see a swarm of flies, seemingly in the shape of a human. She watches in horror as the swarm joins together, and a young woman covered in blood and draped in black robes appears. 

This mysterious woman springs forward and bites our hunter on the neck, just missing her jugular, before ripping away.

“Mmmm. Delicious. What a shame that such a delicious treat will only last so long.” The woman says, eyes closed as if savoring the flavor.

Her eyes open, a sinister grin fixed on her mouth, covered in both dry and fresh blood. Her gaze fixes on our hunter and she falters. 

“I know you, but from where? You’re coming with me.” She says, shifting partially into the swarm and dragging our hunter towards the castle in the distance.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The castle is large and foreboding. Utilizing dark brick and dark stained wood, the castle’s design is reminiscent of Gothic architecture, with a dark twist. The castle is gorgeous and extravagant, and our huntress is amazed.

“Mother!” The young woman calls out as she enters with the huntress.

“Daniela, must you yell?” A woman appears at the top of the equally extravagant staircase. 

The woman is gorgeous, and tall, extremely tall. With dark brown, almost black hair that stands out beautifully against her pale skin and the white of her dress. Her golden eyes peer down at our huntress.

“Daniela, who is this?” she asks, walking down the stairs and stopping in front of the pair.

“I found her in the forest Mother. She had just downed a young buck. I thought she would make a fine meal.”

“Is that so?” she chuckles, “I see you’ve already sampled her?”

“Yes mother. I had to stop though. She looks familiar, but I cannot seem to place her face.”

“Well, let’s take a look at her then. Girl, remove your hood.” The voice said mockingly towards the huntress.

Our huntress does so at once, removing the short black cloak and hood. The huntress is quite tall, although not quite as tall as the mysterious woman. Her dark brown hair falls down her back in a long braid, her silver-grey eyes complimenting her dark hair and pale skin. She is muscular, her arms enhanced by the vested leather tunic. Her linen pants tucked into boots emphasized long legs.

“Well, well, she is rather familiar. Daniela, you found her in the forest?”

“Yes mother.”

“Tell me girl, what were you doing in my forest?”

“I was hunting for food.” Our huntress stutters out, entranced by the enchanting woman in front of her.

“A huntress then… Girl, what’s your name?”

“Capriana, and forgive me, but I’m not a girl.” 

“Not a girl? I guess you’re right about that, but you are in fact a woman?”

“Yes...?” Capriana trails off, clearly not knowing what to call the woman in front of her.

“Alcina Dimitrescu, but you may call me Lady Dimitrescu.”

“As you wish, my Lady.”

“Capriana, have we met before?” Alcina asks looking down at the shorter woman.

“Never. I’d definitely remember if we had.” Capriana mumbles the last part, hoping that Lady Dimitrescu wouldn’t hear her.

“Excuse me?” Alcina looks down at the huntress, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“I’m sorry. I simply said that I’d definitely remember if we had met previously. I don’t think I could possibly forget such a mesmerizing woman.”

At these words, a smirk stretches across Lady Dimitrescu’s mouth, the tips of her fangs poking out over her blood red lips.

“Well… Daniela please take our lovely huntress to the castle physician. After, I need you and your sisters to meet me in the library. We need to discuss what to do with little Capriana here.”


End file.
